


Elu Saison 6 (Fanart) : Version Française

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Elu (Fanart) : Version Française [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, elu saison 6 scene, où ils apparaissent ensemble à l'écran, skam france saison 6
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: J'ai dessiner tout les scène d'Elu de la saison 6 (où ils sont ensemble à l'écran) de Skam France sous forme de Bd/Comic (avec les bulles et tout^^)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Elu (Fanart) : Version Française [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Vendredi 19h32 - Un truc triste




	2. Mercredi 22h03 - Court mais cash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 6, Scene 1


	3. Life is now...Fin De La Saison 6!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10, Scene 1...Fin De La Saison 6!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Pour être honnête, j'ai un petit peu perdu ma motivation durant la saison 6 (quand je les ai dessinés), donc la qualité est moins bonne.
> 
> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
